Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device for electrically operating at least one bicycle component.
Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with one or more bicycle components that can be operated and/or adjusted by a rider while riding. Examples of some these bicycle components include an electric suspension, an electric gear changing device (e.g., an electric derailleur or electric internally geared hub) and an electric seatpost. A bicycle operating device is usually provided on a bicycle (e.g., on a bicycle handlebar) for a rider to electrically operate and/or adjust these bicycle electric components.